The 76th Hunger Games
by WishfulKittyKat1
Summary: "We hold another Hunger Games using Capitol children." -President Coin. "Why not? It seems very fair to me. Snow even has a granddaughter. I vote yes." -Johanna Mason. President Snow's granddaughter Anna is reaped for the 76th games. The only problem? She doesn't want to survive. With Johanna Mason as her mentor, will she regain her family's honor before the canon booms?T for death
1. Chapter 1

"And our twenty-fourth, and last tribute…" There was a pause while Effie fished in the big glass bowl for a girl's name. "Anna Sn-Snow." Effie stumbled on the girl's last name, a first for her. She could always pronounce the longest of names, and Anna's last name wasn't very hard. But it held meaning to her, as it did for everyone watching.

The girl, who couldn't have been more than fourteen, walked up to the stage without hesitation. Unlike the other twenty-three tributes, who were shocked, or crying, she was incredibly self-possessed.

"For my grandfather." She said, her voice crossing the field easily, before Effie could say anything, then stepped into her place in line.

Effie recovered her wits. "Well! Won't this be an interesting Games?"


	2. Chapter 2

The peacekeepers marched Anna to a room in her grandfather's old house. Now it was just a reminder of what had been.

"Each visitor will have three minutes." The peacekeeper informed her. Behind her mask of calm, she wondered what her grandfather had done to him. Was he from a district? Or was he capitol born and bred? She wondered if she should talk to him, apologize for her grandfather's actions. The girl wanted to, but she couldn't seem to open her mouth.

Her mother appeared in the doorway, tears on her face and brimming in her eyes. The window of opportunity was gone.

"Her mother opened her arms, and Anna gladly retreated inside their comforting warmth. She felt her hair getting damp as tears slipped off her mother's face. For a long moment, the two stood there, rocking in the embrace.

"Anna, you can't do this." The girl's mother sobbed. "At least try. We just lost your grandfather…"

"No, Mom." She said evenly. "If I survive these Games as the victor, life for the whole family will be worse than before. If I die, and if I die with honor, they will leave you alone." She gulped a breath, the first break in her strong facade. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Anna."

"Is Dad going to say goodbye?" The girl asked. Her mother shook her head.

"He doesn't approve of your plan."

"And you do?"

"No, Anna. I'd never approve of my daughter sacrificing herself. But I'll support you, whatever you do." The woman's voice cracked as she finished her sentence.

"Tell Dad…" Anna swallowed hard. "Tell him it isn't his fault."

"I will."

"Goodbye, Mom." Anna let a tear slip down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Goodbye."

The peacekeeper at the door cleared his throat, and her mother left without another word.

The next visitor was unexpected. "Miss Mason." Once again, Anna had her emotions under control.

The older girl glared at her. "You aren't in shock."

"I knew it was coming." Anna admitted. "I knew it would be rigged, at least for me. Plutarch never could resist good entertainment value. But leaving me for last? Very dramatic."

She thought she saw a glimmer of respect in Johanna's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What were you thinking, saying your battle would be for your grandfather? If anyone felt sorry for you before, they won't now." She snapped.

Indignation rose up in Anna. "Some of us don't want to play the weakling. Some of us don't want pity."

"It's the only thing that will get you sponsors in this Games, Anna. No one liked your grandfather. They'll all be listening with closed ears to your interview, and anything else you say."

Maybe I don't want sponsors." Anna muttered.

"Sponsors keep you alive." Johanna said.

Anna stayed quiet, with a diplomat's knowledge of when to keep her mouth shut.

Johanna shook her head in exasperation. "I actually came to gloat, not give you advice. You were the reason I voted yes, in hopes of you being chosen. Now you'll finally understand what it feels like to be in that arena. Helpless."

Anna didn't react.

"You'll be assigned an honorary district." Johanna said, standing abruptly. "If there's a victor willing to mentor you, you'll get a mentor. If not, they'll request volunteers. They'll start in the districts. If everyone refuses, they'll go to the capitol. If no one in Panem wants to mentor you, your father will do it."

"My father will refuse." Anna said. Johanna flinched, but quickly covered it up.

"Then your mother will mentor you."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Anna said. "It would break my mother's heart, to watch her only child die."

"She deserves it." Johanna snapped. "She deserves to feel every moment of pain my mother did, every moment the other tributes' mothers did."

Anna smiled, a strange sadness creeping into her eyes. "My mom doesn't deserve that."

"But the hundreds of other tribute's mothers did?"

The smile fell from her face. "No one deserves that."

Johanna stared at the girl.

"Are you sure you're President Snow's granddaughter?"

Anna laughed humorously. "I am very sure. I wish I wasn't, but I know I am."

Johanna snorted. "Wishing you weren't so you wouldn't be chosen for the games?"

"Kind of." Anna said, honesty written on her face. "But after this many lives have been shed, there has to be one more death to make it right." Tears sprung up in her eyes, and she closed them until she had her emotions under control again. "Who likes the idea of sacrificing yourself, even if you know it will make your family's life better?"

Johanna didn't have an answer.

"Time's up." The peacekeeper said, throwing an apologetic look at Johanna.

The older girl grimaced. "I can't believe I'm saying this."

Confusion flashed through Anna. "What?"

"I will mentor you for the 76th Hunger Games."

 **A/N: Ok, first, thank you PoshMaraLuvsCalypso for my very first review! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I will be sure to upload as often as I can! Thanks for reading! Everyone, please read and review! Reviews make me _extra_ happy, and happy writers write more!**


End file.
